Seven Series: Centre Point
by PhantomAntiquities
Summary: The Five-0 team are faced with a new member, but will they be an asset or a danger to the team? Just when things seem to be working out a kidnapp and murder case fractures the team.  The first installment of the Seven Series.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first 5 – 0 fic and will be part of the Seven Series. Please review so I can gauge whether it is worth continuing. **

**I don't own the characters and concept of Hawaii 5-0 but Seven is my own creation.**

Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett picked up the envelope on his desk. The ominous word classified was emblazoned across the front in red ink. Just as he slid his thumb under the lip of the envelope Danny stuck his head around the door,

"We've got a job Steve"

Steve discarded the envelope on the pile of paper work on his desk and slid his gun into its holster. What ever it was it could wait.

5 hours later.

Steve, Danny, Kono and Chin filed slowly into 5-0 HQ. It had been a long day but the out come of the job had been good. There were no injuries amongst the team apart from a few cuts and bruises that Steve had acquired after rolling into the marina during a tussle with a masked gunman. He had received a dressing down from Danny for that. Steve looked back over his shoulder,

"Good job guys drinks on me tonight I-", Steve stopped short. It was the expression on Danny's face that made him falter. The detective had suddenly stiffened, his blue eyes widening then focusing disconcertingly on a target, his hand straying to his gun. Steve began to turn slowly as Kono and Chin began to mirror the New Jersey detective. As his eyes took in the scene he too drew his weapon and pointed it unwaveringly at the figure leaning against the computer table. It was dressed head to toe in black. Black jumpsuit, black boots and gloves. An armadillo like matt black chest plate encircled its torso making it impossible to tell if the figure was male or female and the same plating covered the back of the gloves and arms to just below the elbow, reminding Steve of the armoured gauntlets that knights of old used to wear in the books he read as a child. A matt back full face helmet adorned its head, the mirrored visor was sapphire blue and a cross of the same colour stood out clearly against the black of the figure's left shoulder. Below the cross was a number 7. It stood with its arms crossed and what appeared to be a utility belt lay on the table by it's right side. Steve could just make out the butt of a gun still holstered in the belt.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?"

The 5-0 team fanned out beside him, moving slowly forward. The only movement the figure made was the rhythmical tapping of it's right fingers against the top of it's left arm as if impatient. The head moved slightly, tilting to one side.

"I asked you a question" Steve prompted, he was within two feet of the figure now and despite it's size, smaller than Danny, it was still intimidating. Suddenly the figure moved, turning towards its right side, towards the utility belt...and gun. Steve acted on instinct grabbing the figure's right arm with his free hand. The black clad figure instantly pushed down Steve's gun hand gripping his wrist tightly. Steve felt the tips of bare fingers digging into his skin and suddenly the world went fuzzy, he felt his strength leave him, his gun dropped to the floor and he dropped to his knees.

"Steve!" Danny flicked the safety off his weapon and planted his feet,

"Let him go or so help me God...helmet or not I'll put a bullet in you brain!"

Steve was kneeling at the figure's feet, blinking rapidly, trying to clear the smog in his brain. He felt the grip on his wrist lessen slightly and his senses snapped into focus. Danny was shouting behind him. He looked up, the blue visor was focused on him. He tried to get up but his legs wouldn't obey.

"What do you want?" he asked quietly. Again it reached for the table top,

"Don't move...I said don't move! I will shoot you...what do you not understand english? Right I'll give you to the count of three to let him go. One"

The figure slid something towards it,

"Two!"

Steve saw the corner of a brown envelope appear over the top of the desk,

"Three!"

"Danny wait!"

Danny jumped at the sound of Steve's command but his finger on the trigger was too far gone. The mechanism clicked and fired.

In a split second the black clad figure twisted away from the shot's trajectory and the bullet lodged itself in one of the very high tech...and very expensive touch screens on the back wall of the room. Danny grimaced then noticed that the blue visor was suddenly focused directly on him.

"What? I did warn you, did I not warn...it?" he appealed to his fellow officers. Chin didn't move but Danny saw the slight smile playing on Kono's lips. The figure flicked the envelope at him and he jumped back when it hit his chest. He managed to catch it before it hit the floor.

"Can I get up now please?" Steve intoned from the floor. The figure relinquished it's grip and Steve felt the feeling rush back to his lower body. He groaned at the sensation and two small but strong hands gripped his shoulders and helped him to his feet. He swayed slightly but shrugged off the supporting hands and leaned against the table, eyeing the shorter person beside him. The person in question made a placating hand gesture then stepped back giving him space. Steve then looked to Danny who had torn open the envelope. He recognised it from this morning. He watched Danny read for a moment then the blonde detective looked up at the figure beside him.

"Well Danny?"

Danny crossed the room, handing Steve the paper. Steve scanned the page. It read:

_For the attention of Lt Commander McGarrett,_

_You team has been selected to trial a new member of a classified special forces unit. They are to remain with you for six months or until other wise notified. At the end of this trial period you may choose to keep them on as a permanent member of you task force or they will move on to another assignment. They will arrive at 2.30pm._

At this point Steve glanced at his watch, it was 5.15pm. He returned to the letter,

Please see below for details of the trail candidate. You will be further notified of operational instructions within two days.

_Name: Seven_

_Gender: Female_

_Classification: Medic_

_Offensive training: Complete_

_Defensive Training: Complete_

_Fire Arms Training: Complete_

_Additional Abilities: Classified_

It was signed by the Governor. Steve looked up.

"Your name is Seven?"

He received a nod in reply,

"And you're a medic?"

Another nod,

"I'm sorry about all of this, I...we didn't know you were arriving, that is I got the letter this morning but something came up and I didn't...open it"

Seven gave a gesture that Steve translated as 'think nothing of it'. He stuck out his hand, he was slightly wary of touching this being again but manners over rode his inhibitions,

"I'm Commander Steve McGarrett" he said as Seven reached out and shook his hand, he took note of the fingerless gloves, only noticeable if Seven turned her hand palm side up. She repeated the gesture with Kono and Chin. Typically Danny had to be different.

"Woah up a second here, this person...are you even a person?"

Seven tilted her head slightly,

"Cos to be honest the whole expressionless face thing...the helmet makes you look more like a robot but hey I deviate from my original point. She comes in here, how I have no idea considering all the security features on that door"

Danny gesticulated wildly at the entrance,

"Then downs Super Seal here and destroys some of our operations room - "

"Actually Detective I believe that was you fault"

" - yes but I was shooting at you and you moved ergo its your fault -" Danny stopped mid rant, gesticulations freezing in mid air,

"Did you just talk?"

Seven nodded,

"I did yes", Seven's words were remarkably clear despite the helmet but her voice was soft. Her accent was British but not the stereotypical clipped Queens English. It was lilting and musical but Steve couldn't place it. Danny looked incredulous,

"Well why didn't you employ this amazing ability before and all of this could have been avoided"

Seven shrugged. Steve smiled,

"Seems like she's just as stubborn as you are Danno"

Danny glared at them before turning away,

"I'm going for coffee" he grunted. Chin moved away as well,

"If you'll excuse me a moment I need to talk to Chin, then we can discuss arrangements"

Steve followed him. Kono moved to one of the side benches to strip down and clean her weapon. She pulled back the sleeve of her right arm grimacing at the nasty graze that she had gotten diving for cover. She had hid it from the guys and would dress the wound once she got home. Kono turned and started in fright. Seven had managed to cross the room in complete silence and stood right beside her. She reached out and took Kono's arm examining the wound, then she removed one glove and placed her hand back on the graze. Kono felt a pulse of warmth and when Seven removed her hand the wound was gone. Kono stared in amazement,

"How?"

Seven replaced her glove then raised one finger to where her lips would be. It was clear what the gesture meant. Kono nodded,

"Thank you"

"Seven?"

Steve was striding across the room towards them,

"Everything OK Kono?"

"Yes sir fine"

Steve gave her a measured look then turned to Seven,

"Come into my office I have a few questions I need to ask you"

**Hope you enjoyed, please review, I love hearing from my readers. I'm always open to suggestions for how a story line should go, the more the merrier!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the great reviews! Keep them coming (good or bad) they really help. Here is Chapter 2, enjoy!**

**Again I don't own the characters or concepts of Hawaii 5-0 but Seven is my creation.**

Seven followed Steve to his office walking a respectable distance behind the Commander. Steve put the letter in a drawer in his desk and sat down then looked up at Seven who was standing smartly at attention in front of his desk. Steve frowned slightly at this sudden change in behaviour, not ten minutes ago he was on his knees in front of this enigma and now she was treating him with with the utmost respect,

"At ease, please sit down"

Seven relaxed slightly but didn't sit,

"Permission to speak sir"

Steve smiled slightly,

"We don't operate like that here but go ahead"

"I want to apologise for my conduct before, I acted on instinct"

Steve held up a hand halting her,

"There is no need to apologise Seven as I said we were unaware of your arrival and our conduct towards you was hardly welcoming, now please sit"

Seven obediently sat, although she perched uneasily on the edge of the seat.

Danny sipped his coffee glaring across the room at Steve's office. He watched as Seven sat down and grunted in annoyance. Chin looked up from from the computer,

"Something wrong Brah?"

"No", Danny lied, Chin laughed lightly,

"You are so easy to read Danny, you don't like her do you?"

"I think she'll be a valuable asset to us" Kono said as she stepped up beside her cousin. Danny scoffed,

"How can you make a judgement you don't even know her! She's been here all of five minutes, did what she did and now she's part of the team! What did she do to Steve? She took hold of his wrist and he collapsed! Super SEAL Steve McGarret was incapacitated by a wrist lock!"

"We have no choice but to accept her Danny, she's been assigned to us. Give her a chance Brah"

Danny grunted taking a swig from his coffee cup.

"What I don't understand is why they sent us a medic" said Kono. Danny smiled sardonically,

"Oh that's an easy one Kono, They sent us a medic because Steve keeps shooting suspects before we can get any info out of em!"

He noticed Seven's utility belt on the table, he prodded it roughly before picking it up and turning it over in his hands. Chin watched him warily,

"I don't think you should mess with that Danny, you don't know what's in it, that gun could be unsafe"

"Don't worry Chin I won't point it at anything important"said Danny aware of the shattered and smoking screen behind him. The belt contained a normal looking hand gun like the one Steve carried, some spare ammo and a black cylinder about the length of his hand. There were various webbing pockets as well and he started rifling through them,

"Whoa" he exclaimed when one pocket he opened held a set of mean looking throwing stars, another contained some slim needle like objects. He found a utility knife, again similar to the one Steve owned, still in its sheath and in another pocket a handful of what looked like black marbles.

"What kind of medic doesn't carry any medical equipment?" Danny mused, pacing the belt back on the table and turning one of the marbles over in his hands. It looked and felt like glass but it was more pliable and warped like a beech ball when he squeezed it. Chin and Kono looked over his shoulder,

"What's that?" Chin asked,

"I have no idea", he gave the object another small squeeze and it seemed to spring a leak. Black smoke began flowing from an invisible hole in a small stream like steam from a boiling kettle. Danny dropped the ball on the table.

"What did you do?" asked Kono stepping back as smoke began to swirl around the room. Danny held his hands up,

"Nothing! I didn't do anything!"

"I told you not to mess with that stuff" exclaimed Chin waving the smoke away from his eyes and rapidly stepping back.

Steve took a moment to try and read Seven but with the helmet in place it was impossible. The stiffness in her posture could be attributed to unease but it could also be down to her obvious military training. Danny was always telling him to relax but after years of being in the SEALs Steve found it difficult to slouch.

"How long have you been on the island?"

"I arrived this morning...its very beautiful here"

"Do you have accommodation?"

"Yes Sir...sorry"

Steve smiled, he was fascinated by that accent,

"If you don't mind me asking, where are you from?"

Seven's head rose slightly and tilted minutely to one side,

"I'm from the North East of England, I'm what's known as a Geordie"

"Northern England, I've never been"

Seven gave a small laugh,

"Colder than here" she said, motioning to the window and the brilliant sunlight, "Just as beautiful in its own way though"

Steve leant back in his chair,

"What happened in there Seven? I've been in the military for years, special units too and I've never come across a move like the one you used on me"

Seven tensed again. Inwardly Steve cursed his curiosity, Seven had begun to open up slightly and now she had closed back down again. He got the feeling that she was going to be a tough nut to crack. The 5-0 team was like a close knit family, she would need to be more open than this to fit in.

After a moment Seven spoke,

"It uses the same principle as reflexology, by applying pressure to certain points on the body, usually central nerve clusters you can effect other areas. Correctly applied pressure can cause the subject to loose feeling in their limbs or even loose consciousness"

Steve nodded, he had heard of the concept but never of it being used in that way, sure if you jabbed someone hard enough at the base of the neck they would collapse but since when was a persons wrist connected to their legs? Somewhere in the back of his mind something told him Seven was lying, that there was more to this highly classified individual than she was telling him, but he chose not to question her further at this point. He refocused on her but something through the glass wall of his office caught his eye. Thick black smoke was swirling around the main room and he could just make out the lower legs of his three comrades staggering about. He started to stand,

"What the hell?"

Seven turned and was instantly on her feet. She wrenched open the door and disappeared into the swirling shadow like mass. Steve tried to follow but he couldn't see more than half a metre in front of him, instead he made his way along the wall towards the windows.

Danny bent double coughing. The smoke caught in his throat and while it didn't burn it irritated him and made his mouth dry as a bone. A dark figure brushed past him and he saw a brief flash of blue before the smoke obscured it. Seven brought her hand down on the small sphere and it disintegrated under the force of the blow. The group heard the sound of a window opening and the smoke began to slowly dissipate. The dark figure of Seven took the longest to detach from the dark mist. As soon as he could see and talk Danny turned on Seven.

"What the hell was that!"

Seven snapped the belt around her waist before crossing her arms over her chest,

"You're lucky you didn't pick one of the ones that explode"

Danny nearly had a coronary,

"Explo...explode! You carry explosives in your belt! What kind of person carries explosives in their belt!"

"Me" said Seven simply, "you shouldn't mess with my equipment Detective Williams, please don't do it again"

Danny glared at her,

"Excuse me?"

"Danny" Steve warned but Danny ignored him,

"You heard me Detective" there was no malice in Seven's voice, just barely noticeable admonishment. Danny stepped forward jabbing a finger towards Seven's visor, his mouth opened and closed but his anger prevented him from forming words, his face was flushed and a vein pulsed in his temple. For a moment Steve thought that Seven would deal with Danny the way she had dealt with him earlier, Danny's anger had clouded his judgement and he was within striking distance of the dark female, then Seven reached out and tapped Danny's finger. It was just a brief touch, the end of her gloved finger to his, but the effect was instant. Danny suddenly calmed, the flush disappeared from his face and his breathing slowed. He pulled his hand away looking confused. Chin, Kono and Steve were looking at them, unsure of how to react. Seven adjusted her belt,

"Commander McGarret? May I be dismissed for the night? You have my contact details if I'm needed"

"Erm yeah, we're done here anyway"

"Thank you" she turned half away before hesitating and looking back over her shoulder. Danny was still staring at her,

"You shouldn't feel any adverse effects from that" she said motioning to the small pile of black ash on the table top,

"It is purely for distraction purposes, just drink plenty of water...keep an eye on that blood pressure Detective"

With that she turned and left. Steve took Danny's shoulders and turned the smaller man towards him,

"I don't want a repeat of this behaviour Danny, we need to make her feel welcome. I don't know what your problem is but don't bring it to work, understand?"

Danny nodded,

"Good, now go home and get some rest"

Steve pushed him gently towards the door and the Detective left. Chin, Kono and Steve watched him leave,

"What just happened?" Chin asked pushing his hands into his pockets,

"Honestly Chin" Steve said, mirroring his colleague,

"I have no idea"

Beside them Kono touched her arm but didn't say a word.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to LadyAilith, amblue36 and lynnrxgal for their reviews! Here is the third chapter of the first instalment of the Seven Series. Enjoy!**

Steve stood on the veranda of his beach side home nursing a mug of steaming coffee. The waves lapped gently at the golden shore and the orange glow of sunrise glinted over the horizon. He loved these clear, early mornings. The warmth of the sun was gently creeping into the air and the scent of the sea and vegetation permeated his senses. He hadn't slept well last night with thinking about Danny's harsh reaction to Seven and the medic herself, maybe he would have a talk with them both today, see if he could iron out the creases. Steve was about to go back into the house when movement on the beach caught his eye. A young woman was walking sedately towards the sea. She wore dark shorts and a pale blue vest top. She was athletically built but still had the curves of a classical female figure, from this distance he couldn't judge her hight. The growing light caught her deep red hair that was bobbed at her jaw but her back was to him so he couldn't see her face. He was sure he hadn't seen her before he would remember that hair colour. As he watched she walked into the water until she was knee deep then put her hands in her pockets looking out to sea. Steve was considering going over and introducing himself when his phone rang,

"McGarrett...yes Governor...I'll assemble the team and get straight on it"

Steve put his phone back in his pocket and when he looked up the mysterious young woman was gone.

When Steve walked in to 5-0 HQ that morning Seven was already there. He had called the team on the drive in but was astonished that Seven had beaten him there. She had been sitting looking out of the window, at least the visor of her helmet was turned in that direction, but stood when he entered the room. She obviously saw the question written on his face,

"I was already awake and dressed when you called Si...Steve, and my bike is pretty quick"

Steve had noticed the super slick black racing bike when he had arrived,

"I see, nice bit of kit by the way", he notice Seven straighten with pride,

"Thanks"

"What's with the wake up call Steve?" asked Danny as he walked through the door, closely followed by the cousins,

"And who does that bike belong to?" said Chin, Seven raised her hand. Chin practically bounced over to her, boyish excitement gleaming in his eyes,

"Sweet ride Brah...hey perhaps you'll let me take it for a spin one time huh?"

the smile was evident in Seven's voice,

"I'm sure that can be arranged, I'd have to insist you wear a helmet though"

Chin grinned and gave her a high five. Steve saw the look on Danny's face and elbowed the smaller man gently, Danny mumbled a quiet apology then something about 'what happened to not touching the scary lady's equipment'. Steve rolled his eyes.

"So what we got Boss?" Kono said from Steve's shoulder. Steve silently thanked Kono for changing the subject. He pulled up the intel that the Governor had sent over on the screens.

"OK we have intel that a drug shipment is coming into the south of the island this morning headed by The Aka drug cartel, there's a possibility they're dealing in arms as well. Our job is to disrupt the drop and bring in the major players, this stuff they're dealing is dangerous, there have been a number of drug related deaths on the island that have been linked to this particular cartel"

Steve pulled a map up on the screen with some satellite photos of the drop zone,

"We'll come in from the east and use these derelict buildings as cover. This is the man we want", a picture of a stocky Hawaiian man appeared on the screen, he had a scar over his left eye and dark swirling tattoos on his neck,

"Aka'ula, armed and highly dangerous, he should lead us to Feng Li" another photo appeared, an American / Asian man with bleached blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail that hung from the nape of his neck.

"We have our target. Chin, Kono, you two pair up. Seven...you go with Danny, I'll move between you"

Seven nodded whilst Danny gave him a look that said 'we'll talk about this later'.

"OK team lets move out"

The camero and chevy came to an easy halt behind some thick vegetation. Seven pulled up behind them leaning her bike on its kick stand. Steve peered through the leaves of a flowering bush. The derelict buildings were on the other side and beyond them he could see people moving about, he counted seven men in total. He could see their target looking out to sea. He drew his weapon and motioned the team forward. Kono and Chin went to the left, Danny and Seven to the right, Steve went down the middle.

Danny led the way gun drawn. He stuck close to the walls of the building moving cautiously. He was aware of Seven behind him, moving silently on booted feet. He stopped and turned to her,

"Look" he whispered, "I don't know your combat history so like it or not I'm gonna treat you like I would a rookie, stay behind me, don't wander off, keep quiet, do what I do and don't get in my way, understand?"

"Loud and clear Detective"

"If we're gonna work together call me Danny, and can you do anything with that visor if the sun catches it it'll betray out position"

"No problem...Danny" Seven reached up and tapped the side of her visor, the mirrored surface immediately went matte, Danny opened his mouth to say something then thought better of it, instead he moved off again.

Steve peered around the corner of the building that he had his back pressed to. The drop hadn't been made yet that much was obvious. The group of men were milling around looking out to sea, some were smoking, others chatting but all of them were armed. From here he could see the group's vehicles and as he watched a sleek black saloon with tinted windows pulled up and a man with a bleached blonde pony tail got out. Steve felt a lead ball drop in his stomach, Feng Li wasn't supposed to be here, his presence pushed to odds out of balance. Aka'ula and Feng Li spoke to each other before making their way towards the buildings to his right. Danny and Seven were over there and they wouldn't stand a chance against those two and their entourage. He needed to get Chin and Kono over here but he didn't have time. Steve raised his gun and stepped into view,

"Freeze! 5-0!"

Danny flinched as the sound of gun fire filled the air, he too had seen the arrival of Feng Li and had been about to instruct Seven to move back when he had heard Steve shout. Typical , bloody stupid man! Danny eased around the corner preparing to engage when he heard Seven moving behind him, he turned in time to see her perching on the edge of the roof of the building they were using as cover,

"What the hell are you doing?"

Seven levelled her hand gun then looked down at him,

"Higher vantage point, clearer shot"

Danny sighed, she was just like Steve, he turned, took aim and fired.

Steve pressed against the building, bullets ricocheting around him. He ducked around the building and fired, he saw a thug go down and allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction. He moved quickly back, sliding the empty clip from his gun and preparing to load a new one when a stray bullet sparked off the rim of an old gallon drum and buried itself in Steve's upper leg. Steve staggered as the awful ripping, burning pain radiated up his body. He grimaced in pain, pressing his hand to the wound. He felt the warm ooze of blood beneath his palm, hopefully nothing important had been hit, but his black cargo pants hid the extent of the wound. He had to move, see if he could find Seven, she was a medic after all, it hurt to move but he had no choice.

Danny reloaded his gun and was about to re-engage when Seven landed in front of him,

"The targets on the move"

"Which one?"

"Both of them"

Danny looked over his shoulder in time to see Aka'ula and Feng Li running towards the buildings furthest from them. Odds on there was a get away vehicle in that direction.

"Get after them go!"

Seven turned and ran, Danny close behind her. When they were gaining on the pair they split up,

"Go after Aka'ula" Danny shouted, Seven looked back at him her step faltering,

"Go on go!" Danny ran left her not waiting to see if she had obeyed his order, his eyes focused on the white blonde pony tail in front of him. He smiled as Feng Li led him to a dead end, then suddenly Li turned and ran at him, screaming like a banshee. Danny was shocked enough to be slow to react and Feng Li knocked his gun from his hand. The pair went down rolling in the sandy grass but Danny had weight on Feng Li and managed to pin the man under him slugging him across the jaw, blood spurted from Name's nose as Danny beat him into submission, a cut opening up above his eye. Danny sat back to catch his breath but Li managed to get a hand to his pocket and jabbed a black and yellow tazer into Danny's neck. White light exploded behind Danny's eyes and he fell side ways, his body convulsing as Feng Li got to his feet.

Seven quickly gained on her target. Aka'ula may be built like the proverbial brick shit house but he was slow. Suddenly the big man turned, swinging his gun round towards her. He seemed momentarily taken aback by her appearance and that slight hesitation allowed Seven to duck under his gun arm, grab his wrist and twist the gun from his grip. She twisted and her left boot impacted against the big man's chest. He staggered back, managed to regain his footing and swung at her, again Seven avoided the blow and stepped through driving the heel of her hand into his solar plexus then slugging him across the jaw. He flailed wildly and managed to catch her on the shoulder, the force of the blow was enough to knock Seven to the ground but she quickly recovered swinging her legs around in a vicious arc that swept his feet from under him. He hit the ground hard and Seven was immediately on him, her hand wrapped around his neck and his eyes rolled back in his head. Seven managed to roll him over and fished a set of cuffs from her belt. Once he was secured she ran after Danny.

Danny groaned. Opening his eyes he found Feng Li standing above him Danny's gun and warrant card in his hands,

"So, Detective Danny Williams...do you know how much this nose cost me?"

"I would think you had worse problems than that"

Li wiped his bloody face with his sleeve,

"Oh I would say you we're the one with the problem Detective. I don't like it when people get in my way and when they do, I remove said obstruction"

He raised Danny's gun,

"Good bye Detective"

Danny heard the mechanism click and fire, but the muzzle flash of the gun was obscured as a black mass blocked the bullets path and Seven crumpled to the ground beside him.

"Danny!" that was Chin's voice.

"There will be a reckoning for this Detective", Feng Li snarled then turned and ran.

Danny managed to get to his knees. Seven was lying on her front, blood soaking into the sandy ground around her. Danny could see the exit wound in her back, the bullet had lodged in the wall behind him. At that close range her vest had been useless.

"Shit"

Danny rolled her on to her back,

"Seven, Seven can you hear me?", her body was limp and lifeless in his hands,

"Danny!"

"I need some help here!"

Chin and Kono came around the corner at a run, Steve limping after them.

"What happened?" Chin asked dropping his knees, Kono joined him whilst Steve leant against the wall.

"She took a bullet that was meant for me" Danny looked up at Steve. His partner looked pale, he was breathing heavily and keeping his weight of his right leg. He saw the blood on Steve's palm.

"Are you ok?"

Steve nodded,

"I'm fine, help Seven"

Danny tried to pull at the black material that covered Seven's neck whilst Chin worked on her gauntlets and Kono on her vest. He had to see if he could find a pulse. As he leant over to get a better look at what he was doing Seven sat bolt up right. Danny yelped and reared back wards falling on to his backside. Kono and Chin removed their hands from her as if she was white hot as Seven clawed at her neck. She finally managed to undo the straps of her helmet and pulled it off, tossing it aside. She breathed deeply running her hands through her hair that was slick with sweat. Hawaii was so hot! Not at all what she was used to. She looked up at the three 5-0 members on their knees around her, at their surprised expressions and open mouths,

"What?"

"Are you ok?", Kono asked, recovering enough to place a hand on Seven's shoulder,

"I'm fine"

"How? How can you be fine? I saw you get shot! That should be fatal wound, look at all the blood! How?...What are you?"

Seven smiled,

"I'll explain later Danny...Steve!"

The group turned as Steve slid down the wall he had been leaning on, leaving a smudge of bright red blood on the bleached wood. Seven was immediately at his side,

"Steve, what happened? Steve?"

The 5-0 Commander was deathly pale. He was shaking and sweating, his breath ragged and his eyes unfocused, he was going into shock. Danny appeared beside her as she ripped off her gloves,

"What's wrong? Steve? Talk to me buddy!"

"Danny, help me lie him down then get out of the way"

Danny was about to argue then did as he was told, he stepped back to watch as Seven placed a hand on Steve's chest above his heart. She froze for a second then exploded in to action, pouncing on Steve's right leg. She found the tear in his pants caused by the bullet and ripped the trouser leg open. Danny grimaced. Although the wound was small the material of Steve's trousers was saturated with blood, it ran in rivulets down his leg and oozed from the dark bullet hole. Seven removed what looked like a pair of tweezers from a pouch in her belt and bent over the wound,

"What's happening Seven? Talk to me damn it!"

Kono touched his arm,

"Calm down Danny, she knows what she's doing"

"The bullet has severed the femoral artery and lodged in the muscle tissue. I have to remove it before I can repair the damage, he's lost a lot of blood already if I don't move fast he'll bleed out", Seven's voice was remarkably calm. She dug the metal instrument into the wound and Steve groaned, trying to move away from the pain, Seven quickly snaked her hand under Steve's lower back and the SEAL relaxed, a few seconds later she removed the slug from his leg. She tossed it aside and shifted position,

"Get me some water" Chin stood and sprinted back towards the cars as Seven laid one hand over Steve's heart and the other over the wound then she went still. Danny itched to get involved to help but Seven had made it clear that she didn't want him getting in the way. As they watched colour returned to Steve's face, his breathing returned to normal and the pain and panic left his now refocused eyes. He lifted his head. Seven was kneeling next to him, one hand on his chest, the other on his leg. He could feel pulses of warmth emanating from those hands and was about to ask her what she was doing when he noticed she wasn't wearing her helmet. Her deep red hair stuck out in sweat slicked spikes, her face was angular yet soft with high cheek bones and a perfectly straight nose. Her skin was flushed and shining with heat and exertion and when she opened her eyes and looked at him Steve gasped. They were completely white, no iris or pupil but as he watched her eyes changed and turquoise blue irises appeared shot through with flecks of deep blue. She smiled at him,

"Feeling better?"

"Erm?"

Chin appeared beside her, handing her a bottle of water. She took it then removed her other hand from the wound on Steve's leg, using the water to clean away the blood. Looking over her shoulder Danny couldn't believe what he was seeing, the bullet hole was gone. There wasn't even a scar.

"I told you she was something weird about her"

Seven helped Steve to sit up then held out her hand,

"I'm Seven" she said smiling, "Nice to meet you"

**Please review guys! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay guys, I've been really busy but I am please to inform you that I now have a 2.1 BA with Honours in Geography, I am a graduate!**

**Any way thanks for the great reviews, keep them coming, they really do motivate me to write more!**

**(I do not own Hawaii 5-0 nor the characters but I do own Seven)**

Steve had never felt better, which was surprising considering he had nearly bled to death mere hours earlier. The team had taken Aka'ula and some of his thugs back to HPD head quarters, done the paper work and headed home to rest. Seven had disappeared without a trace, obviously wanting to avoid the questions that were bound to come her way. Steve was worried about her sudden exit but decided to give her time to formulate her answers. Arriving home he had changed and decided to go for a swim. The turquoise water was cool and he swam along the length of the beach with long powerful strokes. He decided to exit the water just before his home and walk in the evening sunshine. The beach side home in front of him was new, with clean lines and pale blue paint. He wasn't aware that anyone was living there... and then he spotted the bike. Seven's bike. He would recognise it any where, then his mid drifted back to that morning and the red headed woman in the sea.

"No way", Steve grinned, jogging up the beach towards the house. He hopped onto the veranda and knocked on the door. After a moment Seven, wearing a very large t-shirt and barefoot, opened the door. The smile of greeting on her face froze as she was confronted with a grinning, dripping wet Steve wearing nothing but his swimming shorts and a pair of goggles around his neck.

"Steve?"

"Well hi there neighbour"

"Neighbour?"

Steve pointed up the beach,

"I live two houses down"

"Oh ok...how?"

"I spotted your bike...look I'm sorry for disturbing you I just wanted to see if you were ok. You made a rather hasty exit today"

Seven looked him up and down for a moment then looked him straight in the eye. Steve held her gaze, allowing her to read him then she stepped back and opened the door wider,

"You'd better come in then", then after a moments hesitation, "I'll get you a towel"

Steve stood in the middle of an open plan kitchen and lounge. It was modern and clean, a light and airy room that didn't look at all lived in. There we're no pictures on the wall, no ornaments, no little personal touches. Seven left him in the kitchen then returned with a towel. She tossed it to him then leant against the kitchen bench. Steve was very aware of Seven watching him dry himself off,

"_Are_ you ok then?", Steve draped the towel around his shoulders. Seven smiled,

"I'm fine thank you"

"What happened today Seven?"

Steve felt the atmosphere deflate slightly,

"I thought you were dead...I would have died if you weren't there, did I thank you for that by the way?"

Seven shrugged,

"Don't mention it"

"No I think it does need mentioning Seven", Steve saw the brief flash of annoyance that crossed Seven's face then she dropped her gaze and looked at the floor.

Steve waited for her to speak again, when she didn't he stepped forward and gently took her shoulders,

"I know you might be with holding things because it's classified or private but I'm not asking for your life story here, I just want to know what happened. You owe us an explanation at least...I know Danny is extremely freaked out", he was relieved to see Seven smile,

"I'm having the team over for a barbecue and a few beers on the beach tonight, come along, relax, have fun and if you want to talk we'll listen"

Seven looked up at him with those unusual eyes, Steve smiled reassuringly at her. After a moment she nodded,

"OK...give me five minutes to get changed then I'll walk you home Commander", she left the room, smiling over her shoulder at him and he heard her go upstairs. After a moment Steve's curiosity got the better of him. He walked around the room examining surfaces, peering through the front of glass cabinets. The only thing that seemed out of place was a battered wooden box that sat under a low table in the middle of the lounge. Kneeling down Steve slid the box towards him and , listening carefully for Seven's return, opened it.

A yellow helmet was the first thing that caught his eye. He picked it up, turning it in his hands, examining the logo on the front. It was a European style fire fighters helmet. There were a few scratches and marks on the plastic yellow surface and there was a small crack in the visor. It seemed an unusual object to have but he would reserve judgement for now. Steve placed the helmet aside and returned to the box, inside he found a photo album and a small bundle amongst a multitude of smaller boxes and objects wrapped in ageing newspaper. Sitting back on his heels he began to flick through the photo album. He was greeted by a large photo of a family, a dark headed man, a red headed woman, a deep red headed teen age girl and a mahogany headed young boy, They were smiling, the parents holding the children close. Turning the page he took in photos of family holidays, of children playing and parents embracing. He came across a series of photos of the girl, who had to be Seven, on horse back, jumping, galloping and posing for the camera. Another series saw Seven on stage. She was dancing. Some of the action shots were stunning, showing the teenage Seven hanging in the air mid leap or back flip, others of her posing or rising high on pointe. Then suddenly the family photos stopped, the dancing, the horses, the smiles disappeared. There were a few more photos before the album finished. They showed Seven in a fire fighters uniform but her eyes were dull, they showed non of the light, the joy he had seen in the previous pictures. Steve placed the album to one side and unwrapped the bundle. Three pairs of shoes rolled out onto the carpet, he recognized them from Mary's dancing days. Tap shoes, pointe shoes and jazz shoes, all of them were well worn, the pale pink satin of the pointe shoes scuffed and stained.

"Tap was more my forte"

Steve jumped almost dropping the delicate shoe. Seven was standing in the door way, leaning against the frame. She had changed into a pair of black leggings and a blue vest, a pair of sun glasses sat perched on top of her hair and she was watching him with a carefully neutral expression. Steve hastily wrapped the shoes and placed them in the box,

"I'm sorry Seven, I shouldn't have been snooping around"

"I didn't forbid you to did I?", it was more of a statement of fact than a question. She crossed the room and knelt beside him, placing the photo album and helmet back in the box before closing the lid. Steve noticed the lingering touch on the dark wood.

"You were a fire fighter?", Seven didn't look at him but continued to gaze at the box,

"For a while yes"

"Do you still dance? From the photos you look very good"

"No...no I don't...thanks"

"Do you mind me asking why?"

Seven looked at him then and for a moment Steve saw the fear, the vulnerability that lurked just behind her eyes. Then she smiled and gave a little shrug and the moment was lost, obscured behind a mask of indifference that Seven had perfected,

"Lack of time and loss of interest that's all" she slid the box back under the table and stood, holding out a hand she helped the commander to his feet. Seven went to move away but Steve kept a hold of her hand, she gave him a questioning look,

" I really am sorry Seven"

Seven gave his hand a gentle squeeze and smiled,

"I know", with that she walked away from him into the kitchen, throwing a few things, including a pineapple, into a bag whilst Steve folded the towel she had given him and placed it on the kitchen counter,

"You doing dessert?"

Seven placed her sunglasses over her eyes and opened the door, motioning Steve out ahead of her,

"I always do dessert"

Danny, Kono and Chin were waiting for them on the beach. Chin had managed to light the barbecue and Kono was dishing out the beer. The cousins smiled when they saw Seven and Kono immediately pressed a beer into the medic's hand and placed an arm around her shoulder,

"Thanks for looking out for Danny today" she said quietly while Steve went inside to grab a t-shirt, Seven smiled,

"I thought that was Steve's job"

Danny snorted,

"No Steve's job is trying to get me killed"

Steve, torso now covered, had the good grace to attempt to look hurt. Danny stood directly in front of Seven, fumbling with something behind his back,

"I want to apologise for how I acted towards you when you first arrived and thank you for what you did today, I owe you one...I really do...so here" he produced a bunch of flowers and proffered them to the stunned medic. Seven took the flowers closing her eyes as she inhaled the sweet fragrance, then to everyone's surprise grinned widely and threw her arms around Danny's neck. Danny stiffened in shock then patted her gently on the back. The embrace was brief but Seven's grin was still in place when she disengaged from him,

"Thank you Danny, they're beautiful"

A few hours later the team were laughing on the beach watching the sun set over the sea. Seven had produced a fabulous dessert of caramelised pineapple with coconut rum and chocolate sauce that even Danny couldn't complain about and the team had entertained her with hilarious stories from their exploits. Seven finished her beer and put the bottle aside,

"I think its time for that explanation I owe you all" she sat on the sand facing them, Steve raised his hands, sitting forward,

"Its ok Seven you don't -" Seven cut him off,

"No, I promised" she took a deep breath and directed her voice towards the sand,

"I work for NATO and the UN as part of a top secret specialised unit, I'm trained in hand to hand combat and the use of various weapons and I'm...a healer"

Danny sat forward, elbows resting on knees,

"A healer?"

Seven looked up at him then reached up and placed her fingers against the tazer burn on his neck, when she removed them the wound was gone. Danny's eyes narrowed, Seven sighed and picked up the steak knife from Danny's empty plate running the blade across her palm. The group winced as scarlet blood marred the golden white sand, she held out her hand and as they watched the wound closed up,

"How do you do it then?" Chin asked taking Seven's hand and examining it, Seven thought for a moment,

"All living things have a life force...an energy that allows us to heal, recover from sickness, to function, healers like me have a surplus of that energy that allow us to not only heal ourselves rapidly but we can also use that energy to heal others both physically and in some cases mentally. We can also draw energy from living things around us...including people"

Steve cocked his head to one side,

"An energy?" Seven reached out for Steve's hand pulling him gently towards her and pushing his hand into the sand. She did the same with the other three than placed her hands on top of theirs,

"Now close your eyes and concentrate on the feeling beneath you hands -"

"This sounds like a magic trick" said Danny, but he closed his eyes regardless,

"Clear you mind and concentrate" she watched them carefully and smiled when Steve frowned, then one after the other, the others did the same, Danny was last.

Steve couldn't figure it out, his fingers were tingling then suddenly, beneath his palm, he felt a pulse like a heart beat. He opened his eyes and found Seven smiling at him, her hands were now in her lap,

"That wasn't you?"

Seven shook her head, her smile widening. Steve looked to the others,

"Did you?"

They nodded. Seven continued,

"Healers tend not to do well in cities, we prefer to be close to nature"

"We? There's more than just you?"

Seven laughed at the tone in Danny's voice,

"Only a few...that NATO knows about anyway, some people may have the ability and never know and others have partial abilities...they usually become doctors, nurses, paramedics ect but no two healers are exactly the same"

"Are you immortal then?" asked Kono, thinking about Seven's encounter with a police issue 9mm slug,

"No it just takes a bit more to kill me than is usual and I can't bring people back from the dead, once they're gone there is very little I can do about it. I have to be careful not to over tax myself either or I can have what we call a burn out"

"A burn out?"

Seven looked to Chin, then scooped up a handful of sand,

"Imagine a bowl and the sand is the life force" she let the sand run through her fingers, "every time I heal I use a bit of that energy, if that energy gets below a certain level I can have a burn out...its like a fail safe that stops me using my abilities because if the bowl empties" she let the last few grains of sand fall from her hands, "I could die"

Chin spoke up again, "so what happens if you...burn out?"

"I've never had one myself but one of my colleagues did, he became very depressed, slept a lot...when a healer's centre is knocked out of balance they need to recentre them selves again before their ability will come back, some can do it on their own, others need help, he did it him self and he was fine in about a month, but like I said, we're all different so who knows what I would do"

"That sounds ominous" said Danny, loosening his tie slightly,

"Are you going to tell us your name then?" Seven shook her head at the blonde detective,

"I'm sorry Danny I can't...to be honest I've told you far more than I'm allowed to already"

The next morning Steve entered 5-0 HQ and again found Seven already there, helmet-less this time but dressed in the rest of her uniform, gauntlets, vest and all,

"Do you sleep?"

Seven laughed,

"Of course...upside down like a bat"

Steve raised an eye brow and grinned,

"I wouldn't be surprised...what's that?" Steve pointed to a large black duffel bag on the floor by the computer desk,

"Just a few bits of gear that I though might prove useful...where's Danny?"

"He has Grace today so he'll be taking her to school" said Steve, looking at his watch. Suddenly the doors crashed open and Danny staggered in. The side of his face and top of his shirt were covered with blood, his left wrist hung at a horrible angle and he was keeping his weight off his right leg,

"They've taken Grace" he croaked and before either Steve of Seven could get to him, he crumpled to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Firstly I want to say a massive thank you for all the great reviews with a special thanks to LadyAlith for the congrats. Here is the fifth instalment of the first story of the Seven Series and will the team find Grace in time?**

"Danny!"

Seven and Steve dropped to their knees beside the Detective, the Medic ripping her gloves off and immediately laying on hands. Steve felt helpless as he watched Seven's hands fly over his partner's body, her eyes tight shut and her brow furrowed.

"Seven?"

The medic opened her eyes and turned her white gaze to him. The sight was very disconcerting but Steve held her gaze,

"He has a severe laceration to the scalp and a concussion, his left wrist and fore arm is broken in three places, he has two broken ribs on the right side and a hair line fracture to the pelvis and a partial displacement of the right knee...the wounds are consistent with a high impact car crash"

Steve winced. Seven closed her eyes again and her movements became slower, focusing on one area longer and when she gripped Danny's wrist Steve could hear the bones sliding back into place and the noise made him grit his teeth. Steve's phone rang,

"Chin...yes it's ok we have him here, no he's in a pretty bad way but Seven's with him now. Chin get a HPD crime scene unit down there, who ever did this they've taken Grace...yeah...thanks Chin"

Steve cut the call,

"Chin and Kono came across Danny's car on their way here, its a wreck. Danny managed to walk here but there's no sign of Grace"

Seven had finished working on Danny's body and had moved to kneel at the Detective's head. Her hands cupped the blonde mane of hair her fingers spread along the sides of his face. She was bent over, her nose almost touching Danny's. The medic didn't acknowledge what Steve had said to her but instead began to talk, soft and low...almost dream like,

"A red SUV hit Danny's car pushing it off the road, two black SUVs pulled up and two men in ski masks took Grace whilst another struck Danny with the butt of his pistol"

At that point Danny groaned and opened his eyes. Seven slumped and Steve managed to wrap an arm around her pulling her against his chest whilst making sure Danny stayed lying down,

"Stay put Danny, you've just gone through a major healing"

Danny struggled to get up but Steve pushed him back down,

"But Grace they've got Grace...I need to find Grace"

"We'll find her Danny"

"You can let him up Steve...just be careful Danny get up slowly"

Steve glanced down at Seven, she was still leaning against him and was quite pale. Her eyes were back to normal but it was clear she was tired. Steve remembered the explanation she had given them, Danny had had extensive injuries and Seven must have used a substantial amount of energy to heal him. Danny got to his feet as slowly as his frayed nerves allowed, his heart was thundering in his chest and his left wrist was sore but he was 100% better than he had been twenty minutes ago. He caught sight of himself in one of the glass panels, he looked terrible and suddenly that sight brought his anger to the fore and what followed was about five minutes of absolute feral behaviour. He was almost beyond words, swearing, snarling and growling, his fists clenched and shoulders hunched over defensively. He stalked back and forward across the room as Steve helped the now recovered Seven to her feet.

"Danny you need to calm down, we know there were three cars involved, one red and two black SUVs and three men in ski masks"

Danny spun to Steve,

"I didn't tell you that"

"No Seven did when you were unconscious" just then Steve's phone beeped,

"They've found the red SUV, damaged but empty, CSU are with it now"

"Its Feng Li, I know it is"

"Danny you don -"

"No Steve! I know it is, he told me there would be a reckoning...revenge Steve, he's taken my little girl to punish me!"

Danny's phone rang,

"What!"

"Ahhh Detective nice to hear you're sounding so well all things considered"

"What have you done with her you son of a bitch!"

Steve crossed to the computer table, motioning for Danny to switch to speaker phone and place the phone on the sever so he could start a trace,

"Now now Detective that's not the tone you should take with me if you want to see your daughter again"

"What do you want?"

"I believe you owe me some money, that drug shipment you disrupted was worth around oh say eight million dollars. I want it by tomorrow night Detective"

Danny clenched his fists,

"I want to speak to my daughter" Feng Li's sigh translated as a rush of static over the speaker, then a small, scared voice said,

"Daddy?"

Danny felt a lead ball drop in his stomach. That bastard had his baby and she was terrified,

"I'm here Grace baby don't worry Danno and Uncle Steve are coming to get you ok? Are you hurt Grace, have they hurt you?"

Grace was sobbing now,

"No" she squeaked, "I'm scared Daddy"

"I know baby, I'm coming to get you Grace...I love you Monkey...Grace? Grace?"

"Tomorrow night Detective"

"No, wait!" Danny pleaded but Feng Li had cut the connection, Danny thumped the table hard enough to make his phone bounce. He was shaking, his face flushed with anger. Seven, gloves back on, placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling his muscles clench. She touched the bare tip of her little finger to Danny's neck and the detective sighed as the tension across his back and shoulders lessened.

"I've got a trace on the phone, some where in the northern sector" Steve said, eyes on the screen,

"The northern sector? Can't you narrow that down a bit?"

Steve looked up at his partner,

"Go and get cleaned up Danny, Seven will help you"

Danny opened his mouth to argue but Steve's voice had taken on the 'don't argue with me tone' so he let Seven guide him to the teams private bath room.

Seven had insisted on accompanying him in the room, she pressed a bottle of water into his hand and made him drink. It was only when his took that first gulp did Danny realise how thirsty he was. He managed to remove his tie but his hands were trembling so much he couldn't undo the buttons of his shirt,

"Here, let me"

Seven undid the buttons for him and peeled the shirt off his shoulders, the cotton sticking to his skin where it had been saturated with blood. She folded it and put it in an evidence bag. She turned to find Danny looking at his phone, head bowed. She ran some warm water in to the sink and wetting a wash cloth began to wipe the dried blood from Danny's back, neck, shoulders and chest. By the time she was finished the water was pink. Running more clean water, she gently took the phone from Danny's hand and gave him the wash cloth.

"Wipe your face"

She looked at the picture on the phone, a beautiful dark haired girl, she had Danny's deep blue eyes.

"Shes beautiful Danny"

Danny smiled sadly, wringing the cloth in his hands,

"She is...like her mother, oh shit Rachael...I'll have to tell her"

"We'll deal with that Danny don't worry"

"She's everything to me you know...since me and Rachael split up, I even followed them all the way out here, if anything happens to her I don't know what I'll do"

Seven slung a clean shirt around Danny's shoulders and grasped the top of his arms,

"Nothings going to happen to her Danny, we'll get her back and then you can take the bastard into a room for half an hour of bonding time...I'll turn a blind eye and I know Steve and the others will as well...those stairs out there are steep you know"

Danny looked directly at her for the first time since they had entered the room. There was something ominous about the tone in Seven's voice and her eyes seemed darker, but he couldn't have agreed with her more.

Steve greeted them half way down the corridor brandishing his phone,

"I've just had Chin on the phone, they found a napkin from a bar up in the northern sector in the SUV"

Danny adjusted his gun belt whilst Seven put on her helmet,

"Lets go then"

Seven strode out strode out of the door in front of them but Steve stopped Danny,

"I don't know if you should come with us on this one Danny"

Danny pulled away from his partner,

"No I promised Grace...I need to be there...don't worry _Boss_ I'll do as I'm told"

Steve drove the teams black chevvy SUV pushing the machine as fast as it could go. Seven was just behind them hunched low over her bike, blue lights flashing. Steve glanced at her in the rear view mirror then pressed the call button on the cars panel,

"Commander?"

"Seven I want you to go ahead and do a recon, do not engage understand?"

"Yes sir"

Seven pressed her chest to the fuel tank, knocked the bike down a gear, twisted the throttle and flicked the bike around the SUV. With a roar the bike sped past leaving the boys in its dust. Danny and Steve gaped, the SUV was doing 130mph and Seven had left them standing. Even Danny had to admit, despite the situation, that was cool.

Seven weaved amongst what little traffic there was on the road. She tipped the bike around a corner, her knee an inch from the tarmac. The road to the bar was an old dirt track and the rear wheel of the bike skidded slightly as it kicked up dust. There was a sentry standing by the side of the road and when he saw the blue flashing lights on the bike he stepped out, brandishing a gun. Seven punched the throttle and before the man could get off a shot she hit the brake, flicking the back wheel of the bike around the machine smacked into him, sending him crashing into the undergrowth by the side of the road.

Seven cut the engine, resting the bike on it's kick stand. She hopped off, locating the injured man. He was alive and not badly hurt, he was even conscious. Seven rectified that by slipping her fingers under the back of his neck and locating a nerve cluster. The man's eyes rolled back in his head, she kicked his gun away and left him there. She crouched low peering through the vegetation at the remote bar. Surprisingly for such a backward location the building was modern and well maintained and the vehicles parked outside gave an indication of the kind of clientèle that frequented the establishment. The windows on the front of the building were mirrored so the magnification filters in her helmet were useless, she manipulated the controls and switched to thermal. The landscape in front of her changed to various shades of red, pink, orange, yellow, green and blue. She zoomed in on the building in order to filter out interference form the surrounding landscape. There were definitely people in the bar, men and women. Some were standing or milling around, others were sitting, but all of them were adults. She patched through her comm system to Steve,

"Commander?"

Back in the SUV Steve smiled slightly, Seven had switched back into military mode,

"Go ahead Seven"

"I have eyes on the building now, approximately fifteen occupants. One guard outside, he is no longer a problem but he was armed so odds on those inside will be as well. There is no sign of Grace though"

Beside him Danny put his head in his hands,

"Ok Seven, Chin and Kono are coming in from the other side and there's a HPD team on the way. Our ETA is three minutes, stay put until we get there"

"Yes Sir"

Three minutes later the SUV skidded to a halt followed a few seconds later by Chin and Kono in the red chevvy. Seven's bike was resting on it's kick stand by the side of the road but there was no sign of the black clad medic. Steve put his ear piece in and checked his weapon as Kono ran up to Danny,

"Are you ok Brah?"

"As well as I can be"

Kono's brow furrowed in anger,

"I know Brah" she rubbed his shoulder soothingly then drew her gun,

"Where's Seven?"

"I'm here"

The Medic emerged silently out of the vegetation. Steve took control of the situation,

"Ok so HPD are still five minutes away"

Danny groaned in frustration, his daughter might not be here but it was the first step in getting her back and some one in there would know where she was and come hell or high water he would find out who and beat that information out of them. Seven spoke up,

"I think we can go in with out HPD"

"Fifteen to five is not good odds Seven"

"But we have something they don't have"

"And what's that?"

Seven put her hands on her hips,

"Me"

A minute later after an argument that Seven had won, Chin and Kono were making their way around the back of the building whilst Danny, Seven and Steve took cover in the thick vegetation at the front. The problem they had was the glass wall that made up the front section of the bar and although the mirrored surface made it impossible for them to see in they were in no doubt that the occupants inside could see out, so walking up the front door was out of the question. Seven obviously had a plan and Steve, although a bit miffed that he had given up control, was interested to see how she operated in the field. She had instructed them to put on ear protectors and goggles and was currently attaching an additional cylinder to her gun.

"After I'm gone wait ten seconds then follow me in"

Neither Steve nor Danny were happy with this plan but they had no choice but to trust her. She levelled her gun at the glass and fired four shots in quick succession. A globule of a clear sticky substance splattered against each of the glass panels and two seconds later they exploded. Seven was up and running before the glass and smoke cleared. She leapt through the debris throwing a hand full of black capsules into the midst of the chaos she had already created and a series of flashes and loud bangs caused many of the occupants on the room to dive to the floor. Black smoke swirled around the room and those who managed to draw weapons couldn't see a target to shoot at. One man received a vicious blow across the jaw, another a jab to the solar plexus, another felt his ribs crack as a boot impacted against his chest. A scantily clad waitress screamed as a dark figure loomed over her, gun drawn. Danny and Steve barged into the room as the smoke began to clear weapons up and ready as Chin and Kono kicked in the back door. They found Seven crouched on the bar, she turned the PA up on her helmet,

"Listen up, this is 5-0, cooperate and no one gets hurt. Place your weapons on the floor in front on you and place your hands on you head, no sudden movements or we will shoot you"

Chin and Kono began collecting the discarded weapons whilst Steve and Danny began to stalk through the sharply dressed men,

"We want Feng Li, where is he?"

No one answered,

"I won't ask again" Danny growled. Suddenly one man made a run for it, his route took him away from the four officers but directly into the path of Seven who launched at him from the bar, dragging him to the floor. They scuffled for a moment, the man was clearly panicking and Seven easily flipped him on to his front pinning him to the ground with a knee on the back of his neck.

Steve and Danny crouched next to her, helping her keep him down. At this point a HPD SWAT team raced in and stopped dead, surveying the scene that met them,

"Right on time" said Danny sarcastically.


	6. Chapter 6

Danny glared at the young Asian man on the screens that were streaming live images from the interrogation room. Steve and Chin had already been in with him and had gotten very little out of him, nothing of which would help them find Grace. The 5-0 Commander was now on the phone with the Governor trying to arrange a 'loan' of eight million dollars to secure Grace's safe return. He was itching to get in there with that smug kid and gently persuade him to give up the information they needed. He was so focused on the images in front of him, of the young man, barely twenty, in a designer suit, looking smug and bored that he didn't hear Seven approaching. So when the medic laid her hand on his shoulder Danny jumped, spinning with his hands up defensively,

"Whoa up there Jersey boy" said Seven taking a step back just out of Danny's reach. Danny ran a hand through his hair,

"Sorry Seven, I'm a bit on edge"

"Its ok Danny" Seven smiled sympathetically. She stepped up next to him gazing at the monitors,

"You're dieing to get in there aren't you?"

Danny folded his arms,

"Steve won't let me, says my temper might compromise Grace's safety"

"Have you spoken to Rachael?"

"Yes, she and her husband are on their way over now, I -"

"Danny!"

The pair turned to find the detective's ex wife hurrying towards them with Stan following closely behind. Rachael's eyes were red from crying and tears continued to roll down her cheeks. Seven immediately saw what was going to happen and managed to step in front of Danny catching the distraught woman's wrist before her hand made contact with her ex husband's face. Rachael cried out in frustration and shock, trying to pull away and when Seven didn't immediately let go she struck out with her other hand only to have both wrists pinned by the shorter woman,

"Please calm down Ma'am, this kind of behaviour will not help your daughter"

Seven's words seemed to have an immediate effect although Danny noticed the medic didn't have her gloves on so perhaps there were other forces at work here other than Seven's commanding yet soothing voice. Stan went to move past the two women but Seven stopped him with a firm hand on his chest,

"You too Sir"

"And you are?" Stan almost snarled, Danny felt a knot of anger tighten in his stomach, Grace was not this man's daughter he had no right to be acting like this, that was his role.

"My name is Seven and I'm on attachment with five-0. We are all part of the same team here Sir so there is no need to take that tone with me. I know you are upset but I will not tolerate violence towards my colleague, is that understood?"

Stan nodded curtly. When she was certain they had listened to her Seven stepped back and to the side, although she was still slightly in front of the Jersey Detective. Rachael took this opportunity to observe her ex husband and was shocked by what she saw. She had never seen Danny look so defeated, but she could also see the anger burning in those deep blue eyes.

"I heard you were in a car accident, are you ok?" she asked quietly, playing with the strap of her bag,

"I'm fine"

"And Grace?"

"She sounded ok on the phone, only scared"

Rachel looked up sharply,

"You've spoken to her?"

Danny nodded,

"Have they made any demands?" Stan cut in, placing an arm around Racahel's waist and pulling her to him. Seven almost rolled her eyes, even in this situation the man couldn't help but flaunt the fact that he had Rachael and Danny didn't.

"Yes, eight million dollars by tomorrow night"

"What? There's no way we can raise that kind of money, surely there's something else?"

"Are you putting a price on my daughter's head?" Danny growled taking a step forward,

"Danny" Seven warned quietly, bumping him with her shoulder to knock the cave man out of his system.

"You won't have to" said Steve, appearing around the corner,

"The Governor has approved the money"

"That still doesn't help us find Feng Li" said Danny, shoving his hands into his pockets,

"I know...I'm going back in with Chin, see if our friend has had time to learn how to speak"

Seven stopped him,

"Let me have a go Steve...you can baby sit" she said, giving Stan a cold look. Steve thought about it for a moment,

"Ok but don't hurt him...for now"

"Wouldn't dream of it" she said over her shoulder and disappeared through the door.

Outside the group watched as Seven, watched carefully by the young man in the chair, moved to the middle of the room, sat down on the floor and stared intently at him. Her expression was neutral but her eyes were hard. After a while the young man in the chair began to fidget uneasily despite his attempt at maintaining a brave face.

"What is she doing?" hissed Rachael as they watched on the monitors,

"Shhhh" admonished Steve, watching his colleague intently. Then, maintaining her stare, Seven spoke,

"Who are you scared of kid?"

The young man crossed attempted to cross his arms but, restrained by the hand cuffs settled for a frown instead,

"I ain't scared of no one lady" he spat, "and I ain't no kid either"

Seven raised her eye brows slightly,

"You sure look scared kid"

"I told you, I ain't scared of nothing or no one" he leered at her, "Especially you, fancy uniform or not"

Seven shrugged,

"What ever kid"

He thumped the arm of the chair,

"Stop calling me kid!"

"What should I call you then?"

"Chang" he blurted, then his eyes widened as he realised what he had said. Outside Steve grinned, one point to Seven. Seven smiled slightly but the smile didn't reach her eyes,

"Chang...where's Grace?"

"Who?"

"The girl you took...you and your pals"

Chang looked away,

"I don't know what your talking about lady"

"Yes you do, you drove a silver camero off the road, assaulted the driver and took the girl...I want that girl back...where is she?"

"I was no where near no silver camero, you talking bull shit"

"Why did we find a napkin from the bar in a car used in the kidnapping? Why did you happened to be at said bar? And why did you run?"

"I go to that bar all the time and you've got no proof I was in that SUV"

Seven grinned nastily,

"I never said it was an SUV"

"I... I just assumed" Chang stammered, panic obvious in his voice.

"Danny come in here please"

Danny hesitated for a moment then made to move past Steve to the door. Steve stopped him,

"Don't loose your cool"

Danny looked his partner in the eye,

"I won't"

Seven watched Chang carefully as Danny entered the room behind her. She heard him take three steps then,

"Stay there Danny"

Chang looked at the floor, threatened by the presence of a man,

"Look at him" Seven commanded. Chang didn't move,

"Look at him!"

Chang looked up at the Jersey Detective and reared back in shock, the colour draining from his face,

"Recognise him?"

"N...n,n"

Danny squared his shoulders,

"I didn't look so good the last time you saw me eh?" he took another step forward. Chang leant back in his chair, rocking it on to its back legs. He pressed his lips together into a tight white line. Danny moved forward until he was level with Seven, who was still parked on the floor, seemingly relaxed and unconcerned. He moved past her, circling Chang like a lion stalking its prey.

"Where is my daughter?

He could see the beads of sweat on Chang's fore head, but the boy said nothing. Danny caught Seven's eye and the medic gave a barely perceptible nod. She was giving him permission to push harder...to start the show. He leant down towards Chang,

"Where is my daughter?" he growled low and that brush of breath against Chang's ear pushed the young man over the edge,

"I have no idea where that fucking little bitch is!" he yelled. Danny snarled, making to grab for the young man but Seven sprang up from the floor wrapping her self around the blonde detective and fighting to drag him away. Danny thrashed and whirled trying to dislodge the medic who hung around his neck trying to use her weight to pull him down. Chang sat wide eyed and whimpering in the midst of this chaos as Danny screamed and cursed at him. He was sure that if that woman let him go the detective would rip his head off. He watched as Seven managed to entangle her legs with Danny's bringing the detective to the ground and eventually she was forced to sit on him to keep him down. Behind them the door banged open and Steve rushed in but Seven turned her gaze to him and he knew immediately that it was all an act.

"Right" said Seven, breathless from her mock struggle with Danny and still fighting to keep him down,

"Tell us where you took Grace or I'll let my attack dog at you"

Chang was trembling now, all resolve had evaporated,

"We dropped her with Feng Li, I don't know where he took her I swear. We dropped her off, we got our money that's all!"

"Ok, where is Feng Li?"

Chang hesitated,

"Ok then"

Seven started to get up freeing one of Danny's arms,

"No wait!...He's at the Emerald Tikki resort, he's throwing a party there tonight...he owns a number of suites in the five star resorts that's all I know, I swear on my Mothers life!"

Feng Li was just about to take t a sip of his martini when the Five-0 team burst into the pool area followed by a HPD Swat team. His guests scattered only to be swiftly contained by HPD whilst Steve and Danny trained their weapons on him. Behind them the flames of the torches reflected off Seven's blue visor as she was flanked by Chin and Kono. His dark gaze moved between her and Danny,

"I'm surprised to see you two looking so well" he glared at Seven,

"Didn't I shoot you?"

"We got a new one" said Steve, low and threatening. They had agreed not to reveal Seven for what she was and her helmet remained in place for now.

"Where's my daughter?"

Li smiled at Danny, nursing his drink,

"I have no idea who you are talking about Detective"

Seven nudged Chin, she had noticed the slow advance of a number of heavies, obviously Feng Li's goons. He nodded, moving forward to warn Steve but the Commander had already seen them,

"Call them off Li, there are too many innocent people here to get caught up in a fire fight"

"I'm sure I don't -"

Steve steadied his weapon,

"You know exactly what I mean...call them off!"

"No"

Danny planted his feet, ready to fire,

"I know you won't shoot me Detective Williams...you kill me and you will never find your daughter"

Danny's aim wavered slightly, he was right. Feng Li grinned, the black eye that Danny had given him shining in the light from the illuminated pool,

"I thought so...boys"

At his command his thugs pushed through the crowd, sending some to the floor. The HPD team raised their weapons but Steve's shout stopped them, and they fell back, allowing Five-0 to deal with the combatants in the middle whilst they contained the situation. Steve cracked the butt of his weapon against his attackers head and the thug immediately went down, only to be replace by another. Danny however was not so lucky. His assailant tackled him to the ground his huge hands closing around the detectives neck, then suddenly Seven was there, her own fingers jabbed the side of the big man's neck and he screamed in agony clutching his head then Danny slugged him across the jaw and he fell side ways. Another grabbed Seven from behind lifting her in to the air. She writhed and twisted in his grip, trying to get her hands free then she kicked back her heel catching him in the groin. He gasped an dropped her and as she landed she twisted, he booted foot swinging around. The heel of her combat boot caught him on the hinge of his jaw and something cracked, teeth flying. Kono and Chin fought back to back whilst Steve twisted an assailant over his hip throwing him to the floor. Another man that was approaching Steve from behind yelled in pain as Seven's hand flicked out and a number of needle like objects embedded in his arm. Seven stepped over and put him down with a swift rabbit punch to the temple. However another huge man tackled Steve around the waist, lifting him from the floor. Seven couldn't get out of the way quick enough and the pair smacked into her, their momentum sending the trio crashing in to the pool. The weight of the them and the depth of the pool sent them straight to the bottom, pinning Seven to the blue and green mosaic. Steve and the thug continued to grapple on top of her and she managed to reach around Steve's shoulder and dig her thumb in to the thug's eye. He pulled away from her, out of her reach but kept them pinned under. She could see Steve was struggling, their sudden entrance into the water had not allowed him to take a breath but her hi-tech helmet had an in built re-breather. Suddenly the thug jerked twice and a scarlet mist rose from his back. As his grip loosened Seven managed to shimmy out from under the Commander, and grabbing his vest she gathered her legs under her and rocketed to the surface. Steve broke the surface coughing and spluttering, Seven still had a firm grip on his vest and she practically dragged him to the side of the pool, where Chin and Kono were waiting. By the bar Danny was still squared off with Li. The bleached blonde mobster still looked unconcerned with the situation, despite Danny's gun pointing unwaveringly between his eyes. Li was still confident that Danny wouldn't shoot him even when he went for the gun in his belt, but Danny shifted his aim and a red hot bullet ripped through Feng Li's shoulder, knocking the mobster to the ground,

"Won't shoot you ha! Well there is a big difference between shoot and kill dip shit!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow its been ages, sorry for the delay I have been really busy. Well here is the next instalment of the Seven series. I hope you enjoy it and thanks for the great reviews...keep them coming, good or bad, they really help me!**

**Warning this chapter involves the death of a child.**

Feng Li sat in the semi darkness of the interrogation room. Steve stood directly in front of him whilst Danny stalked back and forth in front of the door. Steve smiled slightly as the Asian man winced, the bullet hole in his shoulder still oozing blood. Seven had refused to heal him and the medic in question was now lurking in the shadows some where behind the injured mobster. The absolute blackness of Seven's uniform meant that Steve could only see a hint of the blue cross on her shoulder and the glint of her eyes.

"Where is the girl?"

Feng Li grinned nastily,

"What girl?"

Steve heard Danny, spin on his heel behind him and moved closer to the blonde mobster, angling himself to grab Danny if need be,

"Where is Grace?

"Who?"

Steve grabbed Danny around the waist almost lifting the smaller man off the floor as the Detective's fingers came within centimetres from the blonde man's face.

"Where is my daughter you bastard!" Danny screamed. As Steve fought with Danny, Seven materialised out of the shadows and Feng Li's grin disappeared as her bare hand slipped beneath his collar, gripping his shoulder. Suddenly the blonde mobster felt a terrible cold spread from that hand, centring over his heart. The coldness turned to pain as the life giving muscle skipped a beat. Seven leaned down and spoke quietly in Li's ear,

"You think you're untouchable don't you?" she hissed. Li groaned. Steve and Danny stopped struggling at the sound and turned towards the prisoner. Seven's face was still cast in shadow as she bent over the hunched Feng Li, her mouth close to his ear. Her breath was moving the wisps of now dry looking white blonde that had fallen from his pony tail. Li's skin had gone a pale grey and sweat beaded his brow, his face contorted in pain. The Medic's mouth was moving but neither man could hear what she was saying. It was then Steve noticed the firm grip of Seven's bare hand on Li's shoulder. He released Danny and took a tentative step forward,

"Seven?"

The Medic didn't respond but continued to hiss in Li's ear,

"You're not afraid of them are you? Not worried about what they can do to you, because you have contacts...friends, you have ways out not matter what they do. But let me tell you something..." she stepped around in front of him, forcing him to look at her by grabbing his pony tail and wrenching his head back,

"You should be afraid of what I can do to you"

Steve saw Li's face slacken in horror, his chair rocked onto its back legs as he tried in vain to pull away from Seven's grip,

"Get her away from me!" he wailed. Steve and Danny moved forward then, moving into a wall of cold air that seemed to emanate from the dark clad female. Seven looked at them then and both men faltered. Her expression was one of unbridled feral rage that simmered just behind her completely black eyes,

"Ask him Danny" she spat,

"Where is my daughter?"

"On a yacht at the marina...The Coral Sun, bay 13"

Seven patted him on the head,

"Good boy" she said, then spun on her heel, her eyes back to normal but the chill air still following her and opened the door so hard it banged off the wall. Chin, who had been standing out side jumped out of her way as she stormed past, grabbed her helmet and made for the door. After a few moments the Five-0 team followed her, leaving Feng Li sobbing in his cell.

On the Coral Sun, Grace Williams cried...purely to annoy the men guarding her, she was her father's daughter after all. One of the men finally cracked,

"Shut up you little twerp!"

Grace increased the volume of her cries...she could keep this up for hours. The thug stood,

"I said shut up!"

His companion gripped a muscular arm,

"The Boss said not to touch her"

"I don't give a damn, I've had enough...I ain't gonna hurt her" he shrugged the other man off and approached Grace who once again had turned up the volume. He moved towards the crying girl and placed a huge hand over her mouth,

"I told you to shut up...now be a good girl or you'll never see your Daddy again, got that?"

Grace bit him. He yelled and slapped her, Grace fell from her chair, striking her head on the hard work surface of the yachts galley, and didn't move. The second thug jumped do his feet,

"Shit man! Now what do we do?"

Rubbing the bite marks on his hand the first man thought for a moment, staring at the still body of the girl,

"Destroy the evidence" he said, fishing a lighter from his pocket.

Seven pushed the bike harder, the engine screaming in protest. Somewhere behind her the Five-0 Team followed but she had left them a way behind. Turning into the marina her heart sank, the Coral Sun easy to distinguish from the others around her due to the black smoke billowing from the windows of the yacht. She dropped the bike leaving the back wheel spinning then hesitated just before she entered the burning boat. She wished she had her fire equipment, she wished she had her team, wished that she could feel the reassuring weight of a hose reel and breathing apparatus. Her uniform was partially fire retardant, her ultra modern helmet had a re breather in it as well as thermal and infra red filters and a communications array...it would have to do, if Grace was in there she didn't have much time. Taking a deep breath Seven sealed her helmet and stepped into the smoke. She knew immediately that her thermal filters would be no good, the intense heat causing the filter to white out and infra red was no good either, the ion beam bouncing back off the smoke, so she settled her right arm against the wall and began the sweeping search pattern that she had been trained to do back in her old life and strangely felt herself relax. She knew this world of smoke and fire, but she had to be quick, soon the air in her helmet would become stale and no one could survive this inferno for long. She had to find Grace.

"Grace!" she shouted over the roar of flames and crackle of burning wood and plastic, "Grace if you can hear me I need you to shout back...Grace!"

Nothing. Seven cursed and continued her search, pushing furniture out of the way and feeling under tables for the girl. Soon her foot caught something that was soft against the toe of her boot. Bending her bare fingers touched skin. Seven's heart leapt...she had her...but there was no life beneath her fingers. Suddenly Seven heard the tell tale squealing hiss of a venting gas cylinder, it was a sound that struck terror into the heart of any fire fighter. The whole vessel was going to blow, she gathered Grace to her, easily lifting the little body. She didn't have time to go back the way she had came. Instead she ran a hand across the wall and found a small port hole which told her that this was an exterior wall. She removed her gun from her belt, flicking it to automatic and fired a whole clip into the fibre glass wall, moving the barrel of the gun in a circular motion. She hoped this worked. The gun clicked empty and Seven discarded it, slamming her booted foot against the wall over and over again, she felt it give and threw her whole weight behind the point of her shoulder, her body turned to protect Grace. The wall gave and Seven pushed her way through and threw herself over the guard rail just as the cylinder blew, the concussion wave hurling the pair several meters into the marina.

Chin and Kono ducked behind their car as the boat ruptured, deadly fragments of wood, plastic, metal and glass flying in all directions. Chin had seen Seven's bike on the walkway but if the Medic had been inside the vessel, he doubted even she could survive that...never mind Grace. Danny and Steve had stopped to grab two very suspicious looking characters and were yet to arrive. Judging it to be safe the pair ran over to the still burning remains of the Coral Sun, in time to see Seven's helmeted head break the surface...and she had Grace, but the young girl seemed lifeless as the Medic dragged her through the water. She handed the prone body up to Chin and Kono and hauled her self out of the sea. The visor of her helmet had been smashed and her eyes were visible to the two officers as she dropped to her knees, ripped off her gloves and placed her hands on Grace. Chin and Kono looked to each other, both feeling completely helpless. They could hear sirens approaching and Seven was still bent over the small girl,

"Seven? Is she...?" Kono asked tentatively, the Medic looked up at her and her eyes said it all. Seven removed her hands and Kono's flew to her mouth, tears filling her eyes. Seven removed her helmet and let it slip from her fingers, it rolled away across the walkway, the once sleek black surface scarred and covered in wet ask residue.

"We're too late" she whispered.

Danny and Steve arrived just ahead of the ambulance and fire trucks...just in time to see Seven's helmet slip from her hands. Steve felt a lead ball drop in his stomach, not a good sign. Danny was out the car in a flash, his attention focused on the little figure in front of Seven,

"Grace?...Grace!" Seven looked at him then and he knew,

"No...no, no no! Grace!" he ran forward. Chin tried to stop him but he pushed him aside, falling heavily to his knees beside his daughter. For a moment he couldn't bring himself to touch her, then he stroked her face gently,

"Grace baby? Its Danno...its Daddy, wake up for Daddy...please baby" tears ran unashamedly down his face, his hands shook and his voice cracked,

"Please wake up for Daddy" he cradled her to his chest, rocking back and forth on his knees, stroking her wet hair, feeling the wound on the back of her head. Seven, touched him gently on the shoulder,

"Danny"

He looked at her sharply, his face contorted in absolute agony, tears coursing down his cheeks,

"Help her" he wailed, "make her better...bring her back!"

Seven, sea water dripping from her hair, soot streaked across her face, shook her head sadly,

"I can't Danny...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...but she's gone...there's nothing I can do...I...I'm sorry"

Danny began to wail then, screaming in grief and agony as he clutched his daughter, his pride and joy, his reason for living to him. Grace was gone and Danny's world had shattered, along with his heart.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow its been ages since I update but life in general got in the way. My most sincere apologies for that. I hope that this chapter is ok and hopefully I'll update again soon. Please R & R, I really appreciate it. Also if anyone has any suggestions on how they would like the story to go, please feel free to let me know!**

Steve sat on a bench in the hospital corridor watching the sunlight glint off of the polished marble floor. In front of him the door to the private room was firmly shut, the blinds closed against the outside world. Behind that door his friend and partner grieved, refusing to leave the body of his child. His mind drifted back to earlier events. Back at the mariner, Danny had refused to let the paramedics take Grace, steadily becoming more aggressive and hysterical. Eventually Seven had placed her fingers on the back of the Detective's neck, but before the sedation could kick in Danny had lashed out, catching Seven full in the face with his elbow, knocking her flat on her back, blood running from her broken nose. Chin had caught Danny as he slumped sideways, whilst Steve had gone to Seven. The medic had managed to sit up, her hands going to her face and as Steve knelt beside her he heard the cartilage snap back into place. On their arrival at the hospital Seven had disappeared whilst Grace and Danny were taken to a private room. A little later Rachael had arrived but Stan was nowhere to be seen. Chin and Kono had gone back to HQ. As awful as they felt, there were procedures to follow.

A pair of black boots appeared in his vision, he looked up. Seven looked down at him, her wet hair brushed back from her face. Her face was now clean of the soot and blood that had caked it earlier but the smell of smoke still clung to her uniform, burnt threads visible on her elbows and shoulders.

"Anything?" she said, motioning to the door. Steve shook his head. Seven sat down beside him, folding her arms and legs,

"The doctors want to take Grace for post mortem, speed up the investigation"

"You know COD, don't you?"

"Blow to the back of the head caused cerebral haemorrhaging. She was dead before the fire started, at least it was quick"

Steve looked at her sharply,

"That's very unfeeling Seven, you seem completely unaffected by this!"

Severn didn't look at him,

"For one, burning is an awful way to die so be thankful she knew nothing about it, secondly, you do this job long enough you learn to cope with these things, something I would have thought you would know plenty about considering your line of work and thirdly", she turned her head towards him, pinning him with an intense gaze,

"Don't think for one second that I'm unaffected. Just because I'm good at putting on a facade, doesn't mean that I don't care"

It was then Steve noticed the slight redness that rimmed Seven's bright blue eyes. Before he could say anything the door to the private room opened and Rachael stepped out accompanied by a nurse. Steve stood and embraced her, Seven stood just behind his shoulder,

"I'm so sorry Rachael", he said softly into her hair. Rachael stepped back, wiping her eyes.

"Thank you Steve" her gaze settled on Seven and the emblems on her uniform,

"Are you the Medic that tried to save her?"

Seven nodded,

"My deepest sympathies Ma'am. I only wish I could have done more"

"You tried" Rachael said quietly, before the nurse steered her away. Tentatively the pair stepped into the room. Inside, vases of flowers created a kaleidoscope of colours, the petals glowing in the late evening sunlight. Grace lay amongst the crisp white sheets, her face peaceful and serene. Danny was by her side, tenderly holding her small pale hand in his. The Detective had his back to them and didn't react when Steve approached. Seven stayed by the door.

"Danny?" Steve said softly, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder,

"The doctor's need you to let them take Grace"

Danny tensed, shrugging Steve's hand off of him,

"No" he croaked,

"Please Danny, don't make this harder than it already is...please"

After a moment of tension Danny sighed, hanging his head in resignation. He stood, placing Grace's hand by her side, before leaning over to kiss her forehead and gently stroke her hair. Only then did her turn to them, his face drawn and grey. His blue eyes were red with grief and ringed with dark circles. Steve stepped back to allow the blonde man to walk to the door. Seven moved aside as Danny walked towards her like a zombie,

"Danny, if there is anything I can do to help _"

Danny turned on her,

"I think you've done enough don't you? What good have you done huh? What _use_ are _you_?" he growled, looming over her despite their similar heights. Seven, uncharacteristically took a step back, clearly alarmed and hurt by the onslaught,

"I...I tried – "

"No don't!...Just don't!"

Danny stormed by her and disappeared down the corridor. Steve went to rush after him but paused in the doorway,

"Sev-"

"I'm fine, go after him"

After a second or two Steve obeyed, leaving the Medic alone.

Steve found Danny in the male toilets. The Detective was gripping the sink so hard his knuckled were white, his forehead pressed against the cool mirror. He was breathing heavily and Steve could see his shoulders were shaking. He pushed a wedge under the door with his foot to make sure they weren't disturbed.

"That was uncalled for"

"Was it?"

Steve crossed his arms, trying to keep his voice level,

"If it wasn't for Seven you wouldn't have Grace at all"

He didn't know what reaction he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't the Detective attacking the mirror. Danny reared back, punching his reflection, the mirror cracked and soon became blood stained as the broken glass lacerated his knuckles. Steve leapt forward grabbing the smaller man as her snarled and struggled,

"Whoa Danny enough...enough!"

The Detective suddenly sagged and Steve went with him gathering Danny to him as he began to sob, clutching at Steve's shirt and burying his face in the Commander's chest. Steve just held his friend, gently rocking him, allowing the tide of grief to subside. Danny soon calmed down enough to become coherent, although he didn't move from his prone position on the bathroom floor,

"I'm sorry"

"It's not me you should be apologising to"

"I'm not-"

"She tried Danny, but you heard what she said. Once someone's gone she can't bring them back. Your sensible side knows that...you owe her an apology" he said, standing and helping Danny to his feet,

"And we'll get a Doctor to look at that hand"

Seven stood at the window of Grace's room and watched the sun set over the ocean. Around her she could feel the workings of the hospital, of life starting and ending, of pain, sorrow, grief, and loss but also happiness, relief and gratitude. But more so than any of those, she could feel the emptiness behind her, a void of lifelessness. She focused on Grace's reflection in the window. The warm sunlight gave the girl some colour, driving away the deathly palour for a moment. Seven sighed, closing her eyes against her sadness. It wasn't her place to grieve, she hadn't even known the girl, but she hated loosing anyone. Admittedly there had only been a few but she remembered each one as clearly as it had happened yesterday. Their faces. Their stories. And each one left a scar, albeit a one that was impossible to see. She turned away from the glorious view, went to shut the blinds and stopped. Something about the atmosphere in the room had changed, then she felt it, a tiny prod of pressure at the base of her skull. Seven turned to Grace, quickly moving across the room to place her hands on the girl's forehead and heart. She closed her eyes and concentrated, focusing her senses on the small body under her hands. Then she allowed her gift to wander, encompassing the room...and there it was again! Her eyes snapped open. She couldn't do this...could she? Then she remembered Danny's face...but more than that. She had felt the erratic ebb and flow of his life force, without Grace, Danny would give up and they would lose them both. She had to try. Seven vaulted across the bed and locked the door, before returning to Grace, ripping off her gloves and dropping them on the floor. She pulled back the sheet, replaced her hands and let her gift loose. She felt the energy of the flowers in the room and of the plants outside the window. The Medic took a deep breath, pulled that life force to her and pushed.

Steve and Danny made their way back towards Grace's room. Steve didn't think Danny should be there when the Doctors took Grace but the detective had insisted, besides he needed to take Grace's belongings home. As they rounded the corner they saw the commotion outside the private room. Danny immediately broke into a run, Steve close behind him.

"What's going on here?" he demanded. A nurse held out a hand to stop him, behind her a team of porters and nurses were buzzing around the door, an empty trolley bed stood in the corridor beside them.

"Please don't panic Mr Williams, we just have a problem with the door. Someone has been sent for the master key"

"It's locked?"

"Yes Sir but the strange thing is" the young nurse looked confused for a moment, "it's locked from the inside"

Steve stepped forward,

"Has the woman who came with us left?"

"The redhead in the uniform? No, I haven't seen her leave and she would have had to come past me to get to the door"

Steve brushed past her, rapping on the door,

"Seven? Seven, open the door"

Behind him Danny growled,

"I'm gonna kill her...what the hell does she think she's doing?"

"I have no idea...Seven?"

Danny pulled the taller man out of the way and put his boot into the door. The lock gave and Danny's momentum took him into the room, where he stopped dead. So sharply in fact that Steve ran into him,

"Danno!"

Behind them the nurse fainted.

"Grace?...How?" Danny croaked.

Grace was sitting up in bed, her eyes bright and very much alive. She held her arms out to him and her Father ran to her gathering her to him in a fierce hug. Steve stood dumbfounded in the door way, and then he noticed something. All the flowers in the room, previously so bright and vibrant, were now brown and brittle, the plants outside the window were also looking worse for wear...and Seven's gloves lay discarded on the floor. As he bent to pick them up Danny spoke,

"Steve!"

There were spots of bright scarlet blood on the white bed sheets that had almost been pulled off the side of the bed. Steve rushed forward, pulling the bed clothes aside to reveal Seven collapsed beneath. He pulled her to him, laying her in his lap. The Medic was cold, her skin grey and clammy. Her breathing was shallow and blood ran from her nose and ears. Steve looked at her eyes and shuddered. They were open and stared blankly at him, a milky white film marring the bright blue. He instinctively knew what she had done. Seven's breathing faltered,

"Get a crash team in here!" he yelled as beneath his palm Seven's heart stopped.


	9. Chapter 9

**Just a short one this time. Thanks so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them! Enjoy!**

"_Analysing rhythm...shock advised, charging...do not touch patient"_

"CLEAR!"

"_Shock delivered...analysing rhythm"_

"Well?"

"Good pulse, we've got her"

"Airway?"

"Clear"

"Good, let's get her intubated and down to ICU, I want her hooked up to a twelve lead and ventilator yesterday...go! Now!"

"Yes Doctor"

"Right, now will somebody tell me what the hell is going on?"

**36 hours later**

"Officer Kelly?"

Chin opened his eyes and smiled, accepting the steaming coffee from the nurse.

"Thank you"

The nurse smiled and retreated, closing the door behind her. Chin put the coffee to his lips, savouring the strong, earthy taste, then glanced at the prone figure in the bed he sat beside. Seven was completely still apart from the slight rise and fall of her chest as the ventilator filled her lungs in a steady rhythm. The hiss of the machine accompanied the insistent beeping of the heart monitor that combined, created both a disturbing and oddly comforting soundtrack. Steve had told him that it had only taken one shock to get Seven's heart beating again but she remained unconscious and had yet to make any improvement, and now she lay hooked up to IV drips and every conceivable medical machine imaginable. Both he and Kono had been ecstatic to learn of Grace's phenomenal recovery but he worried that in saving Grace, Seven had pushed herself too far. He had stayed with Steve whilst Kono helped Danny and Rachael with Grace who had been moved into a children's ward for observation, and now Steve had the unenviable task of explaining the situation to a very confused medical team. Due to Seven's...specialist background they had decided to inform the Governor and now NATO had been contacted. So far they had resisted all attempts to move Seven to a specialist army hospital on one of the other islands, as far as Steve was concerned Seven was his officer and she would stay where he could keep an eye on her. Chin couldn't agree more.

He was just beginning to doze off when he was startled by Seven's sudden return to consciousness. The Medic retched and gagged as she clawed at the tube that protruded from her throat, dangerously pulling at the IV tubes in her hands.

"Whoa Seven, it's alright, calm down...you're ok"

He gripped her shoulders, pushed her back onto the bed and pressed the call button for a nurse. Seven was looking at him, wide eyes still marred by white and he saw the question there,

"You did it Brah, you brought Grace back!"

Seven visibly relaxed, her eyes closing in relief as she sighed around the ventilator tube,

"And by the way Steve is gonna kill you, and I think Danny may hug you...then kill you"

Seven groaned.

Steve sat in a conference room trying to stave off a migraine. Confused faces looked back at him from the team of medical staff that were perched on various surfaces around the room. A young, male Doctor with sandy hair spoke up from the back of the room,

"So...can you run that by us again?"

Steve sighed and rubbed his eyes,

"I can't tell you any more that I already have...what is it that you don't understand?"

"All of it"

Steve had to stop himself from banging his head on the table. He had been over this four times already. A senior nurse in pink scrubs leant towards him,

"Look, I'm sorry Commander but the events of the past twenty four hours have us all rattled. We had a young girl who was deceased when she arrived and is now very much alive and a young woman, known only by a number, who was, admittedly, a little beaten up when she came in and has since had a totally unexplained cardiac arrest and is now on life support in ICU. People don't come back from the dead Commander, it's just not possible"

"You'd be surprise what's possible" Steve muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry?"

Steve sat back,

"Nothing I –"

The door opened and a nurse appeared,

"Commander McGarret? Your officer is awake"

Seven tried to sit up straighter as Steve entered the room. She was still hooked up to various machines,

"Relax Seven" he said, smiling as he perched on the edge of the bed,

"How are you feeling?"

Seven lay back in her veritable mountain of pillows,

"Like I've been hit by a bus...I'm assuming I arrested?", her voice was rough, a result of the ventilator tube,

"Yes, it took one shock and a couple of rounds of CPR to get your heart going again, you've been in a coma the past 36 hours and on life support"

Seven nodded, her milky eyes focused on Steve's hands resting on the crisp white sheets,

"And Grace?"

"Grace is fine, Danny's wandering around like the cat that's got the cream and Rachael is the same. The medical staff however, haven't got a clue what's going on"  
>Seven smiled,<p>

"I can imagine they aren't used to resurrection on their wards"

"No I suspect not...now what?"

The Medic's face fell,

"I don't really know...I feel...I can't...I...I'm tired"

Steve tried to keep the concern out of his expression and voice. He leant across and placed his hand on Seven's and was inwardly shocked at how cold she was.

"Get some rest, we're here for you...whatever you need"

Seven nodded and turned away from him, curling into a ball beneath the sheets. Steve stood and left the room, closing the door softly behind him, unaware of the tears that rolled down Seven's cheeks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay, new job + Christmas = no time! Please R & R!**

Seven blinked sweat from her eyes as she ducked and weaved, subjecting the worn leather to vicious palm sots, elbows and punches. The punch bag in the hospital gym swung on its chain as she stepped back and swung her legs, her feet and shins connecting with loud smacks. She switched back to her upper body and her right hand shot out, palm forwards, fingers slightly curled. The blow landed but her sweat slicked hand slipped on the beaten surface, her momentum carrying her forwards and she had to grab the punch bag to stop herself falling. Seven leant her weight on the bag, resting her face against the leather. She could feel the residual heat from the beating she had given the piece of equipment but more predominant was the heat in her muscles, the way her lungs burned and her limbs shook. She was still aware of her body, of the way it worked and moved but her awareness had been dulled, like she was looking through frosted glass with cotton wool in her ears and a peg on her nose...and she couldn't heal. All things considered she was far healthier than she had any right to be after a cardiac arrest but loosing that part of her was more painful than any heart attack. Her sensible side told her that her ability was just stuck behind a locked door and all she had to do was find the key, and even if she never found said key, that the loss was worth it. She had saved Grace, restarted a young and promising life but her other, less sensible side mourned and raged at the loss of the spark that made her different.

When Steve didn't find Seven in her room he made straight for the gym and physiotherapy suite. As he neared the room he could hear the familiar slap of flesh against leather. He passed a nurse in the corridor who gave him a knowing glance. He nodded politely then stopped in the gym's doorway, watching Seven beat the long suffering punch bag half to death. The Medic completely ignored his presence continuing with her relentless attack. Her face was flushed, her expression intense, her hair and clothes damp with sweat. Steve shook his head. After the 'incident' Seven had become very withdrawn and spent alot of time sleeping or staring out of the window. He never saw her crying but her expression was always so...defeated. At one point the hospital staff had asked Steve or one of the team to be present at meal times as she only ever ate when they were there. After some coaxing she had told him what was wrong and then things had changed. Seven had insisted on leaving her room and when the Doctors had refused to discharge her she had practically taken up residence in the hospital gym. She pushed herself to the limit on every bit of equipment that wasn't being used by other patients and she completely ignored the physiotherapist to the point that the poor man had given up. More than once that same man had found her collapsed in an exhausted heap but no amount of telling off made her change. Tonight she had the gym to herself. Suddenly one of the blows slipped and she stumbled, grabbing the bag for support. Steve forced himself to stay still and listened to her heavy breathing but when Seven didn't move he cleared his throat softly.

"Seven?" he said, stepping into the room.

The Medic's face turned to him, sweat dripping from her chin and for a moment he saw annoyance in her expression before her features softened, but she didn't say anything.

"Your form is good...apart from that last bit" he grinned and Seven gave him a weak smile in return. She let go of the bag and stood but only managed a few steps before staggering. Steve grabbed her, holding her upright.

"Don't you think you over doing it slightly?"

"I'm fine Steve, let me walk...please"

He made sure she had her balance before letting go of her but stuck close by her side as she picked up her towel and left the room.

"Have you eaten today?"

"Steve!"

"Have you eaten today?"

Seven sighed,

"Yes, Kono baby sat me and made sure I cleared my plate"

Steve looked at her as he held a door open,

"We're not baby sitting you Seven"

"Right...ok" he could easily hear the slight sarcastic undertone in her voice and decided to change the topic but Seven beat him to it,

"I want to be discharged"

"Don't you think you should wait for the Doctors to make that decision?"

Seven stopped and Steve had to pull up quickly to avoid striding straight past her. She glared at him,

"Don't you think I'm the best qualified to decide if I need further medical treatment or have you forgotten who you're talking to?"

Steve raised an eyebrow,

"Of course not but you said – "

"Please Steve, trust my judgment on this one. I'm fine and I want out of here. Either they discharge me or I leave anyway"

Steve folded his arms and cocked his head to one side, a slight smile curling his lips,

"You going to tunnel out? Pull a Great Escape?"

Seven turned and continued up the corridor,

"Steve McQueen's nothing compared to me"

A couple of hours and alot of arguing later, Steve watched Seven as she made her way up the path to her front door. She gave him a small wave of acknowledgement and shut the door behind her. Steve shook his head and continued his drive home.

Seven shut the door and leaned back against it. She sighed and removed the sun glasses she was forced to wear due to the milky film that still marred her bright eyes. She dropped her bag by the door and made her way into the lounge, flinging open the large patio doors and stepping out onto the veranda, taking a deep breath of fresh, sea air. She had no idea what she was going to do, seeing as Steve had banned her from working for at least another two weeks. She hated that. Her phone beeped and she scowled, digging it out of her pocket:

'_We need to talk...Centurion'_

Seven's expression hardened and she switched the phone off, tossing it onto the sofa as she made her way back into the house. She could feel her temper rising as she marched upstairs and grabbed a rucksack from her wardrobe. She needed to get away for a little while, needed to be away from people and closer to nature. She would show them all.

Danny was loath to leave Grace but Rachael was with her and his little girl had made friends with all her nurses. She would be fine. Besides, he owed Seven a visit as the previous times he'd been to see her she was asleep. Steve had called and told him that the medic had been discharged so he hopped in the repaired Camero and drove the few miles to Seven's beach side home, a few doors down from Steve. He knocked on the door and waited. No answer. He tried again...perhaps she was asleep? Or maybe she had taken ill again? Danny tired the door, it was unlocked, not good. He stepped inside,

"Seven?" he called, "Sev?"

Her bag was dropped by the door and standing at the bottom of the stairs he could see drawers and cupboards left open, clothes scattered on the floor. He took his gun from it's holster but kept it by his side as he made his way into the lounge. The patio doors stood open, the sea breeze stirring the light curtains but nothing else in the room was disturbed. He put his phone to his ear but Seven's number went straight to voice mail, then he noticed the phone lying amongst the cushions on the sofa. He ran around to the garage cursing under his breath. It was standing open and Seven's bike was gone. He dialled a number on his phone,

"Steve? What?...Yes Grace is fine, we have a problem. Seven's gone AWOL...she's gone Steve. She's gone"


End file.
